Hold Me Forever
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: <html><head></head>Perjalanan cinta LenRin terus berlanjut! Sequel dari 'My Heart Belong to You' because some request  rating may change someday XD</html>
1. Chapter 1

Rii: Yo~ Minna~! Saya kembali dengan fic baru setelah melaksanakan UN (^o^)

Len: Kembali sih kembali tapi kenapa nggak sama dengan 'Becouse The Movie' saja!

Rii: Itu karena data because the movie chapter 5 ato 6 ya, daku lupa, yang jelas data fanfic itu sama fanfic KH yang 'White Cinderella' last chapter ada di laptop, dan karena entah mengapa ntu laptop rusak belum dibawa ketempat service, jadi saya nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa ditambah lagi saya ngetik udah mau selesei! *jeduk-jedukinkepalaketembok*

Len: R-Rii sudahlah, yang penting sekarang jelasin tentang fic ini dulu…

Rii: Ini fic sequel dari 'My Heart Belong to You', dan aku nggak tahu akan sampai sepanjang apa yang jelas the end-nya kamu nikah aja sama Rin~

Len: Umm… kayaknya disini banyak selang selingnya, kayak tambahan keluarga ya **.

Rii: Berikan! *ambildiskripsinya* yang jelas disini akan muncul seseorang yang nggak bersangkutan denga Vocaloid~ hehehehe

Len: WTF!

Rii: Udah disclaimer, ini udah kepanjangan ngomongnya=="

Len: Rii doesn't own Vocaloid, she just own this idea of fiction and her own self.

***LxR***

**Hold Me Forever**

**Chapter 01: New Home Teacher**

Normal POV.

Suatu hari yang amat tentram di Vocaloid High School, anak-anak sedang asyik berbicang selagi bel masuk belum berbunyi. Seperti yang dikatakan pada kalimat sebelumnya tiga orang gadis disini juga sedang berbincang ria.

"Ah~ sayang sekali kita udah pulang ke Tokyo dari Kyoto," keluh Rin.

"Kenapa, Rin? Kok kamu gitu sih, bukannya disini enak bisa ketemu keluarga lagi?" tanya Luka.

"Enak? Enak darimana Luka-chan, dirumahku semua kakak-kakakku ribut menagihi oleh-olehnya, ya kecuali Lenka-neechan"

"Oh bilang saja kalau disana, kamu bisa menghabiskan momen-momen romantis berduaan sama Len disana," Teto tersenyum licik.

"Ugh! Apa—" "Mornin' sweethearts~" Len memutus omongan Rin dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Biasa ya, yang udah punya pacar mah," bisik Luka ama Teto.

"Luka-chan! Teto-chan!" teriak Rin jengkel sekaligus malu.

"Gomen Rin, gomen~!" ucap Teto.

"Ugh, padahal aku tahu kamu juga lagi PDKT ama cowo merah magenta kelas sebelah!" sahut Rin menekankan kata 'PDKT'.

"Sudahlah Rinny~, kamu nggak perlu semarah itu lagian bel sudah berbunyi kok," ucap Len membuat ketiga gadis itu menatapnya.

"Hah? Beneran Kagami-san?" tanya Luka, walau wajahnya agak kaget tapi masih saja ngeluarin death-glare.

"Kapan? Kok aku nggak dengar sih?" tanya Teto.

"Begitu juga aku," Rin menyetujui kedua pendapat temannya.

Belum sempat Len menjawab, pintu ruang kelas itu sudah dibuka oleh seorang guru yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Pak guru Delly-Welly diikuti oleh seorang gadis remaja pake kacamata berambut hitam diikat buntut kuda. Len langsung melepas pelukannya dari Rin dan berjalan menuju bangkunya begitu pula dengan Luka dan Teto.

"Pagi anak-anak," sapa Pak guru Dell.

"Pagi Pak," ucap anak-anak dalam kelas itu acuh tak acuh.

"Pada hari ini bapak perkenalkan guru seni rupa kalian yang baru," kata pak guru Dell selagi menuliskan nama guru tersebut di papan tulis dengan kapur.

"Hazukashi Rii desu, yorosh(i)ku minna," sapa gadis remaja berkacamata itu dengan senyum penuh maksud(?). "Mulai hari ini saya akan mengajarkan pelajaran seni rupa pada kalian, mohon bantuannya".

"B-baik Hazukashi-sensei!" jawab semua murid yang terkena 'fear' dari guru baru itu(?).

"Panggil aku Rii-sensei saja," pintanya dijawab dengan semua anggukan anak-anak.

"Kalau begitu saya akan pergi ke kelas lain dulu," pak guru Dell meninggalkan ruang kelas tersebut.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai season pertama," Rii mengecheck daftar nama-nama siswa alias absen para siswa. "Nah, cari pasangan kalian dan kita akan menggambar wajah pasangan kalian masing-masing"

Semua anak-anak disana langsung ribut mencari pasangannya masing-masing.

"Kuharap kalian bisa tenang sedikit," ucapan itu membuat anak-anak disana jadi lebih tenang. "Dan kuharap kalian tidak salah mencari partner masing-masing"

"Eh, emangnya mengapa sensei?" tanya Gumi.

"Karena pasangan ini akan berlaku sampai kenaikan kelas, dan kalian tak bisa berganti, kusebut ini pasangan takdir~"

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" teriak semua siswa.

Rin yang mendengarnya dengan cekatan menghampiri Len dan langsung menggenggam tangannya. Disisi lain Luka sudah berada disebelah Gakupo dan Teto disebelah Mikuo.

"Sepertinya semua sudah dapat pasangan takdir masing-masing, kalau begitu mari kita memulai saja pelajaran ini," ucap Rii melihat para siswanya telah ber-"lovely-dovely" dengan pasangannya. "Yak, kalian kerjakan tugas ini dirumah"

.

.

.

"NANI!" teriak semua murid disana.

"R-rii-sensei, anda bercandakan?" tanya Luka.

"Bukannya kau bilang kami akan menggambar pasangan kami masing-masing di sini?" tanya Defoko.

"Oh well~ kalau disini pasti wajah pasangan kalian akan jadi aneh-aneh, lagian kalo dirumah bisa full body, right?" jawab Rii dengn wink (?).

Para siswa laki-laki disana langsung mimisan kecuali Len, Rei, Taito.

"Jadi kalian bisa bebas hari ini"

"YEAH~!" sorak-sorai keluar dari mulut para siswa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pak Dell lupa memberitahu kalau mulai hari ini juga aku bertugas sebagai wali kelas di kelas ini," ucap Rii dengan watadosnya.

Semua siswa menatapnya tidak percaya. Rin berjalan pelan menuj ke Rii. Dia menatapnya dengan mata anjing polos penuh harap. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Rii sekarang. "Apakah itu benar, Rii-sensei?" tanyanya innocently.

Rii mengangguk pasti, "Hem, dia bilang dia nggak kuat menangani kelas ini".

"HOREEE~!"

"Nah Rin-chan, kenapa kau tidak kembali kesana dan menikmati moment berdua ama Len-kun?" tanya Rii.

***LxR***

Rin POV

"Nah Rin-chan, kenapa kau tidak kembali kesana dan menikmati moment berdua ama Len-kun?" tanya Rii-sensei kepadaku.

Aku terkaget-kaget mendengarnya. Sejak kapan sensei ini tahu bahwa aku sudah pacaran dengan Len! Aku hanya bisa terbengong-bengong karena shock.

"Hallo? Rin-chan? Kau masih disana? Kalau kau tidak kesana sekarang aku akan mati ditatapi seperti itu oleh Len-kun," ucapnya menyadarkanku dari bengong.

"E-Eh?" aku membalikan badanku menatap Len.

Ya tepat, Len sedang memberikan death-glare kea rah kami atau lebih tepatnya hanya ke Rii-sensei. Hanya saja bukan hanya death-glare saja yang menyeramkan, tapi aura yang dipancarkannya sama seperti aura 'autis'-nya.

"Nah, kembalilah dan bicarakan soal pose apa yang akan kau perlihatkan untuk membuat tugas pertama," kata Rii-sensei yang membuatku blushing.

"Baiklah, sensei," aku meninggalkannya dengan menundukan wajahku dan berjalan kepada Len.

Len masih member death-glare kepada Rii-sensei. Aku memang nggak enak ngeliatnya, tapi kalau ngomongin tentang apa yang dikatakan sensei akan lebih memalukan.

"Rin, tadi apa yang dibilang sensei padamu?" tanya Len dingin.

"Um.. tentang tugas yang diberikannya," jawabku simple.

"Jelasnya?"

Aku menggigit bibirku… _aku tak dapat menjawabnya, itu sangat memalukan! _Aku memejamkan mataku, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan tepukan tangan yang sangat lembut berlabuh di pundakku. Kubuka mataku dan melihat Rii-sensei memberikan wink (lagi) kepada kami berdua.

"Rin-chan bilang, dia ingin kau datang kerumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas ini~" ucapnya berhasil membuat Len tak berkutip dan aku jawsdropped.

"B-benarkah Rin? Kau serius?"

"Dia juga bilang ingin mendiskusikan pose apa yang akan ditunjukannya kepada Len-kun~" Rii-sensei tersenyum licik.

Aku hanya bisa diam tak berkutip sama sekali. Kurasa wajahku sangat merah dan panas, begitu juga dengan wajah Len. Aku juga dapat merasakan teman-teman sekelas memperhatikan kami berdua.

"Nah diamlah dulu seperti itu," kudengar suara Rii-sensei dan aku mematuhinya.

"Ka. Ga. Mi. Len." Kudengar Luka menekan-nekan perkataannya dan suara Teto yang menahan Luka, serta bisikan-bisikan dari teman-teman lainnya.

"Yap, selesai kalian boleh melepas CIUMAN kalian sekarang," kata Rii-sensei menekankan kata 'CIUMAN'.

_E-eeeeehk? Sejak kapan aku ciuman sama Len_….. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku sedang Len menutup mulutnya dengan siku-nya.

"Anak-anak, lebih baik sekarang kita bicarakan tentang kelas ini dan juga apa yang akan kita buat pada festival sekolah 2 minggu lagi," ucap Rii-sensei memngubah topic.

Aku sih merasa lega karena sudah bukan jadi pusat perhatian lagi. Tapi dalam sekejap aku dapat merasakan sebuat kertas kugenggam dengan erat. Aku menganggkat tanganku dan melihatnya, ternyata itu adalah doodle yang dibuat Rii-sensei yang merupakan diriku dan Len yang sedang berciuman!

"Jadi Rinney, apa hari ini jadi?"

Aku menatap Len heran karena pada kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan ada 2 kata jadi.. dan itu memusingkanku.

"Jadi apa Len?" tanyaku.

"Jadi maen kerumahmu 'kan?" tanya Len dengan polosnya.

"O-ok deh.."

Seutas senyum tertampar diwajah Len dengan mulusnya. Senyumannya begitu hangat dan lembut.

Entah mengapa jantungku jadi berdebar sangat kencang…

Doki-Doki~

.

.

.

**TBC**

***LxR***

Rii: Ya? Gimana?

Len: Ku'so! Kenapa malah diri lo yang muncul!

Rii: Karena lebih mudah untuk ngejailin kalian, karena disini Miku takkan bisa ngejailin kalian (baca 'My Heart Belong to You' dan kau akan tau alasannya). Kalo hanya Teto nggak akan mempan bukan?

Len: tch

Rii: Btw, karena kurasa skill-ku tidak improve dan bahkan aku merasa skill-ku mengetik fiction menjadi down gara-gara UN kek, UTAU kek, ARTWORK kek, mau dari apapun yang jelas gue minta FLAME! Yang bisa ngasih flame berikan padaku! Beritahu kesalahan yang selalu kubuat! (except buat typo and EYD and OOC, karena itu kewajaran).

Len: Ckckckck, dasor udah stress kali dikau!

Rii: Stress mah biarin aja, yang jelas aku mau improve skill! Jadi Read and FLAME please~


	2. Chapter 2

Rii: Update! Err… apakah aku lama mengapdet-nya? =="

Readers: Tentu, baka!

Rii: Gomen-gomen, aku ga punya alasan lain sih =9, yang jelas mari kita lanjutkan!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or She XD

***LxR***

**Hold Me Forever**

**Chapter 2: Punnished**

Rin PoV

Sejak kejadian memalukan tadi pagi aku sampai tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam memperhatikan pelajaran dan sekarang sudah mata pelajaran terakhir. Aku menatap keluar jendela, melihat burung-burung terbang dengan bebasnya di langit biru yang luas. Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan. BT lama-kelamaan kalau tidak konsen belajar.

PLUK!

Sebuah kapur tepat mendarat di keningku, membuatku sadar akan guru sejarah yang sedang memperhatikanku. Wah! Lupa aku kalo guru sejarah adalah guru yang Tsundere! Bisa mati beneran nih kalau aku nggak memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Kagamine-san, apa yang sedang kau lihat diluar jendela sana?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Rii-sendei.

Glek! Aku menelan ludah, bibirku kaku dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir. "A-aku tidak melihat apa-apa kok, Inoe-sensei," ucapku gemetaran.

"Benarkah?" Aku mengangguk kencang.

"Kalau gitu bisa jelaskan ulang tentang kejadian di Sengoku-era?" tanya Sakura Inoe –sensei, yang tak lain adalah guru sejarah jepang.

"A-ano…. Etto.." karena aku benar-benar lemah dalam pelajaran sejarah sudah jelas speechless aku.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa menjawab, bagaimana kalau kau pelajarinya diluar sebagai hukumannya?" tawar Inoe-sensei dengan manisnya.

"…baiklah, sensei," aku mulai berdiri dari bangkuku dengan membawa buku paket sejarahku.

"Oh ya Kagamine-san, bisakah kau bangunkan Kagami-san?"

Aku menengok kearah Len yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Sweatdropped. Dia bahkan lebih parah dari diriku. Dengan amat terpaksa aku menyeretnya keluar kelas. Setelah keluar kelas aku berjalan menuju tangga, sebelum menaiki tangga itu aku menampar Len di pipinya dengan keras. Sesuai dugaanku dia akan bangun.

"I-itai!" katanya hamper saja teriak.

Len lalu menatapku dengan… puppy's eyes? "Kenapa kau menamparku? Apa kau benci padaku?"

Ugh… aku tak sanggup kalau dia sudah bermata seerti itu, bagai anak anjing yang minta pertolonga ketika hujan lebat datang. "T-tidak kok, kenapa aku harus membencimu?"

"Kalau gitu kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada serius. Aku tak dapat menjawabnya.

"I-itu karena…."

"Beritahu aku dank au dapat ciuman," ucapnya dengan wink?

"Karena kita dapat hukuman setelah mengabaikan pelajaran sejarah Inoe-sensei," ucapku lalu mencuri ciuman Len.

"Oh?"

"Sudahlah, yang penting ayo sekarang kita ke atap sekolah, dan belajar sejarah Sengoku-era," kataku yang sudah beranjak.

Seakan didorang oleh seseorang aku terjatuh ketempat Len. Kurasakan wajahku memanas dan memerah. Len yang menangkapku langsung melihat siapa yang telah sengaja melakukan ini. Matanya terbelalak seketika.

"Kuroi-sensei!" sorak Len.

"Heheheh, gomen ne Kagamine-san, abis melihat kalian berduan di akhir pelajaran udah gitu ditangga paling ujung yang sepi ini membuatku ingin menjahili kalian," ucapnya dengan watados.

Aku sudah bersiap-siap marah tapi Kuroi-sensei malah kabur. "Wakh, aka nada rapat bentar lagi aku harus dengan cepat mengambil ulangan para siswa kelas 2-4 nih, ja ne~ lovebird~!"

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang kulakukan.

"Rin…" panggil Len, nafasnya yang hangat berhembus ke kepalaku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, bingung.

"Kalo, begini terus kita nggak akan bisa mulai belajar sejarahnya," ucap Len terus terang.

"O-oh, maaf," kataku lalu bangun dari pelukannya yang hangat kemudian membantu Len bangun.

"Thanks," aku hanya tersenyum dengan perkataannya.

Baru saja kita melangkah untuk menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju atap, bell pulang sekolah sudah bordering.

KRIIIIIINNGGGG!

Para siswa langsung keluar dari kelas masing-masing dengan penuh semangat, karena mereka bisa langsung pulang ataupun melaksanakan kegiatan club. Aku dan Len masih mematung di ujung tangga.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Terdengar suara orang berlari dengan kencang menuju kearah kami. Kulihat ternyata itu adalah Luka. Dia berhenti tepat didepan kami. Matanya menatap kami dengan penuh curiga tidak dilupakannya juga aura hitam nan gelap yang dipancarkan oleh tubuh anak satu ini.

"Rin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya sinis.

"Um belajar sejarah dengan Len," jawabku dengan senyum penuh kebohongan.

"Bohong, buktinya saat-saat terakhir aku lagi belajar di kelas kudengar Kagamin-san berteriak 'Kuroi-sensei', apa saya benar?" tanya Luka (lagi).

"Ok-ok, aku ngaku kita emang belum belajar sejarah dan kami ketemu sama Kuroi-sensei," ucapku yang sudah hand up diikuti dengan Len yang juga hand up.

"Baguslah kau jujur, Rin" Luka tersenyum dengan lembutnya. Tersenyum! Bayangkan saja!

"Omong-omong Megurine, dimana Kasane?" tanya Len.

"Oh dia baru saja pulang bersama dengan Ted"

"Jadi beneran mau PDKT dia!" kataku kaget.

Len dan Luka menatapku dengan wajah kecut. "Err Rin, bukannya tadi pagi kau yang bilang sebelumnya dia lagi PDKT?" Len meyakinkan.

"Ben—" "LUKA-CHWAN~" belum sempat Luka membereskan perkataannya, seorang emmm banci? Berambut ungu datang memeluk Luka dari belakang. Alhasil sebuh jitakn yang besar dan kuat mendarat di wajah banci tersebut.

"WHAT THE F*** THAT FOR, YOU EGGPLANT HEAD!" teriak Luka.

"Wah, kumat lagi deh sisi yandere Luka," ucapku sambil facepalm.

"By the way Rinney, apakah sebaiknya kita tidak pulang? Kita bisa mulai mengerjakan tugas Rii-sensei dari sekarang?" ajak Len.

Aku mengangguk pasti. "Dagh Luka-chan, aku balik duluan," kataku seraya pergi meninggalkan Luka dan banci itu berdua.

**Skip time saat perjalanan**

**XD~**

"Tadaima~" ucapku ketika membuak pintu rumahku sendiri. "Anggap saja seperti rumahmu sendiri Len," lanjutku.

"Maaf merepotkan," ucapnya setelah mengangguk.

"Selamat datang ce—" Nero-nii, kakak yang paling tua disini terlihat begitu kaget. "Nani! Nani! Cebol bawa pacarnya kesini!" ucapnya histeris.

Dengan cepat Lenka-nee ama Rinta-nii keluar dari dapur menuju ruang tamu.

"Ekh! Rin-tan!" "Wah! Berani sekali kau jeruk!" ucap Lenka-nee dan Rinta-nii serempak (mereka kembar lho~).

"E-eh bukan seperti itu Kakak!" ucapku gelagapan.

"Untung saja ayah sedang dinas keluar kota, gimana kalau ada dirumah bisa mati kau jeruk," ucap Rinta-nii dengan seringai lebar diwajahnya.

"Tapi kau nakal ya cebol, udah pulang sekolah sore gini sekitar jam 6-man bawa pacarmu kerumah lagi!" goda Nero-nii yang bahkan bisa dikatakan bahwa itu adalah fakta.

"Mou! Rinta-nii! Nero-nii! Sudah kubilang bukan seperti itu!" aku mengembungkan pipiku.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua berhenti! Kalau nggak jatah makan malam kalian bukan kare! Hanya soba!" bela Lenka-nee.

"Jangan dong! Itu nggak adil namanya!" teriak Nero-nii.

"Lho aku kan ikut kamu bantu masak kare, masa aku juga digituin sih!" protes Rinta-nii.

"Sudah abaikan saja mereka," kata Lenka-nee kepada kami berdua. "Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Kagami Len, Neechan," ucap Len menundukkan wajahnya.

"EEEEKH! JADI KAU PENERUS PERUSAHAAN CANGGIH BIDANG MUSIC 'KAGAMI CORP.' YANG SEDANG DIBICARAKAN DIMANA-MANA!" teriak Lenka-nee membuat Rinta-nii dan Nero-nii menatap kearah Len, begitupula dengan diriku.

"NANI!" teriak Rinta-nii dan Nero-nii serempak.

"Len apa itu benar? Kok aku nggak tahu sih?" tanyaku dengan mata terbelalak.

"Err… etto, bener sih Rin.. hanya aku menyembunyikan identitas itu," ucap Len malu-malu kucing. "Tapi gimana Neechan bisa tahu kalau aku akan jadi penerusnya?"

"Oh.. internet selalu dibuka buat siapa saja bukan? Lagian aku pekerja part timer di Kagami Corp. bersama dengan Rinta," jawab Lenka-nee.

"By the way, Lenka-nee, kami harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah jadi kami permisi dulu," ucapku sembari menarik tangan Len menuju ke lantai dua. Dan berhenti di ruang santai lantai dua.

"Jangan berani kau masuk ke kamar cebol, bocah!" teriak Nero-nii memperingati.

"Abaikan saja dia Len, lebih baik mari kita mulai saja tugas kita," ucapku megeluarkan book sketch A3 dari dalam tas (?).

Len mengangguk, kemudian dia menatapku terus kembali menatap book sketch miliknya kemudian menatapku lagi dan terus berulang seperti itu. Aku yang merasakan ditatap seperti itu sangatlah mengerikan, canggung, malu, dan bingung. Akhirnya Len membuka mulutnya. "Rin apakah kau punya Nekomimi?" tanyanya dengan naïve.

Aku jawsdropped. "E-eh emang buat apa?"

"N-nggak sepertinya lucu aja kalau aku gambar kamu dengan nekomimi itu," ucap Len menundukkan wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan semburan pink di pipinya.

"Ada sih, tunggu sebentar ya, kuambil dulu," ucapku langsung menuju kamarku.

Kucari sebuah bandana dengan motif telinga kucing bewarna hitam pekat. Dan kutemukan benda tersebut beserta dengan ekor kucing berada disebelah Kitsune Pack (pack berisi bandana dengan motif telinga rubah beserta dengan ekornya, dan sarung tangan). Aku mengambil kedua pack tersebut dan keluar kamar.

"Len, aku menemukannya," kataku mengeluarkan Neko pack itu kehadapan Len.

"Baguslah, lalu apa yang ada ditanganmu satunya lagi?" tanya Len penasaran.

"Oh ini Kitsune pack," aku mengeluarkan satu pack lagi dan memeberikannya ke pada Len.

"Buat apa kau keluarkan yang ini?" tanya Len bingung.

"Itu karena… menurutku Len lebih pantas memakai Nekomimi dibandingkan diriku," ucapku sembari meletakkan bandana bermotif telinga kucing itu ke kepala Len.

"E-eekh!" Len langsung memerah seketika.

"Heheheheh, cocok bukan?" tanyaku menyerahkan sebuah kaca kehadapannya.

"Ugh dasar! Sini biar kupasangkan juga bandana Kitsune itu padamu," ucap Len lalu memasangkan bandana bermotif Kitsune itu ke kepalaku.

Kami jadi saling berperang (?) satu sama lain tanpa henti, sampai seketika Len terjatuh diatasku dan aku terperangkan oleh kedua tangannya. Disaat bersamaan juga Rinta-nii datang keatas, sambil menutup mata (?).

"Jeruk, saatnya makan ma—" perkataannya terhenti begitu ia membuka mata dan melihat kejadian yang berada di depan matanya itu. "Uwa~! Dimana camera-ku! Moment penting ini tak boleh dilupakan!" dia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengambil camera digital lalu kembali dengan kilatnya setelah mengambil foto kami berdua.

"Nice pose, bart!" katanya dengan wink. "Sudahlah ayo kita makan, jangan sibuk dengan aktivitas seperti itu, kaliankan masih terlalu kecil untuk melakukan itu~!"

"MOU! RINTA-NII!" teriakku dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

.

.

.

**TBC**

***LxR***

Rii: Ohohohoho, akhirnya anggota keluarga Rin keluar semua ya~! XDD

Nero: Hoy! Masa aku juga keluar? Padahal akukan genderband Neru!

Rii: Karena rambutmu yang blond jadi kamu masuk, dan sudahlah jangan banyak mengeluh.

Rinta: Lagian siapa 'Kuroi' itu! Kok belum jelas asal-usulnya!

Lenka: Benar tuh!

Rii: Well, buat chara 'Kuroi' dia akan diperkenalkan lebih jelas pada 2 chapter mendatang (sepertinya, karena dia itu guru sekolah Vocaloid).

Rin: Rii-sensei! Kok daku kelihatan tersiksa banget disini!

Rii: DL! XD udah ah RnR please~


	3. Chapter 3

Rii: Disclaimer~ I don't own anything, I just own the idea of this fic =w=b

***LxR***

**Hold Me Forever**

**Chapter 3: Chance**

"Mou! Rinta, sudah jangan ganggu mereka! Aku kan hanya memintamu untuk memanggilnya bukan menjahilinya," kudengar Lenka-nee nerteriak dari ruang TV.

"Aku tak menjahilinya tapi mereka sendiri yang membuatku melakukan hal ini," balas Rinta acuh tak acuh sembari berjalan turun dengan Len ditangannya (baca: diseret).

Aku yang berekok dibelakangnya tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa. Bahkan untuk sesaat aku tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang aku pikirkan. Dengan mata kosong aku berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disana Lenka-nee menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Kuangkat kepalaku agar aku dapat menatapnya dari mata ke mata.

"Ada apa, Lenka-nee?" tanyaku dengan polosnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Rin? Wajahmu agak pucat…" jawabnya, bisa kukatakan dia sangat khuatir.

Aku tersenyum tipis lalu berkata bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan hanya sedikit lelah. Lenka-nee yang ber-ooh ria langsung mendekati Rinta-nii dan memukulnya. Aku hanya dapat tertawa kecil dan sepertinya Len menyadari hal itu, karena dia langsung mendekatiku.

"Aku tak tahu kau tinggal dilingkungan yang seperti ini, Rinny"

"Memangnya kau tidak, Len?" tanyaku keceplosan.

Len langsung membuang muka, air mukanya terlihat antara dia sedih dan dia khuatir. Aku tak dapat memastikannya. Tapi kurasa dia menyangkal semua itu dengan tersenyum padaku. "Ayo kita makan Rinny~"

Semua yang kulakukan hanya bisa menurutinya. Dan disitulah kami, di sebuah ruang makan dengan suasana yang tenang tapi canggung. Bahkan Nero-nii pun tak bawel seperti biasa. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi makan malam kali ini berjalan dengan penuh keganjilan. Setelah makan malam selesai, Len berpamitan dengan kami dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas makan malamnya. Setelah itu dia berjalan pulang di malam yang dingin ini sendirian.

" …_.sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Len bertampang begitu sedih ketika kutanyakan soal keluarganya?_"

"Lenka-nee, bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu Rin, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Lenka-nee menyingkirkan majalah yang sedang ia baca.

"Sebenanya ada apa dengan keluarga Len? Maaf, kalau aku menanyakannya padamu, Lenka-nee" kutundukkan wajahku.

Lenka-nee menggeleng pelan. "Taka pa Rin, aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau akan menanyakannya".

"Jadi?"

"Kau tahu bahwa Kagami-san punya perusahaan bernama Kagami Corp. 'kan?" aku mengangguk.

"Kau juga tahu kalau perusahaan itu sangatlah sukses dalam bidangnya?" sekali lagi aku mengangguk.

"Tapi dibalik semua kesuksesan itu, kabarnya keluarganya tidak berjalan selancar perusahaannya…" aku langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"Semua yang dikejar oleh kepala keluarga itu hanyalah kesuksesan dari perusahaannya, maka dari itu anak-anak keluarga itu dipaksa untuk belajar lebih dindingkan anak-anak lainnya, tapi berkat dukungan dari istri-nya segalanya berjalan baik-baik saja hingga lima tahun lalu istrinya meninggal dunia akrena penyakit yang dideritanya…" Lenka-nee langsung menunduk.

"..pe..nyakit?" tanyaku.

"Istri dari direktur Kagami Corp telah menderita penyakit jantung lemah dari dia kecil, maka dari itu dia tidak akan hidup selama orang seharusnya," aku langsung menoleh ke Rinta-nii.

"Sejak saat itu keluarganya mulai kacau balau, tak ada satupun dari anggota keluarga saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain walaupun itu hanya untuk mengucapkan salam hangat. Tapi tahun lalu semua itu berubah sejak sang direktur mulai berbicara tentang penerus perusahaan itu pada satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang dimilikinya," jelas Nero-nii panjang lebar. "Dan aku tahu bahwa kau pasti kau mengenal anak laki-laki itu, cebol".

"J-jangan katakana padaku kalau a..anak laki-laki itu Len…" kataku masih tak dapat memahami semua cerita itu.

Rinta-nii mengangkat bahu. "Keluarga itu hanya memiliki satu anak dank au tahu itu"

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa secara tiba-tiba dia mewarisi segala itu?" tanyaku.

"Secara teknis kami belum mendapatkan informasi itu, tapi dapat kita lihat Kagami-kun sudah beranjak dewasa dan sang direktur sendiri sepertinya mulai sakit-sakitan jadi dia tak memiliki pilihan lain…"

"Bagaimanapun kita bermimpi ataupun berharap pasti semua itu juga ada batasnya, hidup selamanya didunia mimpi tanpa memikirkan orang lain juga bukanlah hal yang baik untuk ditekuni. Apa aku benar?" tanya Rinta-nii.

Aku hanya diam seribu kata. Tak dapat kubayangkan kehidupan Len selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Ditambah lagi dia dikucilkan begitu disekolah. Tiba-tiba saja aku langsung merinding ketika ada seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Sebagaimana pun kau bersimpati, bocah itu takan bisa menerimamu. Jadi tersenyumlah dan jadilah pacar yang baik yang selalu memberinya kasih saying," ucap Nero-nii.

"Nero-nii…!"

"Hiburlah dia disaat dia sedih, jangan malah kau membuatnya sedih," kata Lenka-nee.

"Lenka-nee…!"

"Dan adalah disisinya disaat ia membutuhkanmu, serta jangan tanyakan soal keluarganya lagi. Itu akan membuatnya sedih, jeruk," saut Rinta-nii.

"Rinta-nii…!"

"Jadi sekarang pergilah ke kamarmu dan tidurlah dengan nyenyak, besok kau harus bangun pagi bukan?" Aku tersenyum dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Kalau begitu selamat malam, minna," ucapku dan langsung menuju kamarku.

.

.

.

**TBC**

***LxR***

Rii: Maaf kalo kependekan dan udah berbulan-bulan tidak update.. otl… Selain sibuk ngurusin sekolah, aku jadi lebih focus sama kegiatan dA-ku serta UTAU-ku orz… Riview please? Flame juga nggak apa-apa….


End file.
